


Happier Times

by Silex



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Childhood, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Kong was young once and he remembers those days. Peaceful times with his parents.





	Happier Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).

> Just a cute and fluffy drabble for you.

Once the world had been so certain so safe, everything had been new, but he had been without fear.

Riding on his father’s back, clinging to thick, gray fur. Each hill crested revealed fresh wonders, a new glade or stream, untasted fruit and trees for him to climb. He had been so small then.

Nights, cradled in his mother’s arms, her gentle crooning lulling him to sleep, tucked into a soft nest of woven branches.

He was grown now, strong and capable, but he still wished that he could lift his arms and be carried back to those remembered times.


End file.
